<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonsong by Daidairo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518545">Moonsong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidairo/pseuds/Daidairo'>Daidairo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, collection of one shots and drabbles, from tumblr, generally unrelated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidairo/pseuds/Daidairo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots and short fics born from ask prompts received on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Want to come with?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you know Malie City's malasada shop just reopened today?" <br/><br/>"Is that a hint?" Gladion asked, raising an eyebrow. "You want a malasada instead of a Tapu Cocoa?" <br/><br/>It had started with a bet. The loser had to buy the winner a drink. He couldn't remember exactly how or when it first happened, but Moon had been claiming drinks off him for months now. It had become a comfortable habit, in fact; they would walk down to the Pokemon Center outside the League, sit at the cafe area, and discuss their battle. <br/><br/>These sessions were nearly as fun as the battles themselves, and Gladion soon found himself looking forward to them. Conversations with Moon were always enjoyable; he admired her insight into battle strategies, and her willingness to share what she learned. He couldn't ask for a better rival. <br/><br/>"I wouldn't mind." Moon glanced at him, then grinned. "You look like you could do with something sweet, too." <br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>"You know, to counter the saltiness of losing to me." <br/><br/>Gladion rolled his eyes. "I almost got you today." If Crobat's Bite hadn't missed, the battle would probably have ended differently. <br/><br/>"No denying that, but the keyword is 'almost'." The healing machine beeped, and the cover lifted. One by one, Moon tossed her pokeballs into her bag. "You want something bitter tasting instead? Hau says they have lots of new flavours." <br/><br/>Gladion snorted, retrieving his own pokeballs. "Trust Hau to know. I bet he was first in line this morning." <br/><br/>"Nah, he had Kahuna duties, so he only made it there at lunch-time. So? Shall we check it out?" <br/><br/>"Fine with me." <br/><br/>They walked down the stairs to the lobby. As they headed for the door, Gladion paused to stare at the large poster on the wall.<br/><em><br/>'<span class="u">NOTICE</span><br/>THE POKEMON LEAGUE WILL BE TEMPORARILY CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS FROM 3/6 TO 17/6. <br/>CHALLENGERS, PLEASE RETURN ON THE 18TH.'<br/></em><br/>"A long holiday, huh. Sounds great," he murmured. <br/><br/>"What?" Moon turned to look. "Oh, that. Yeah, they're doing some maintenance on the ring machines, and checking over the plumbing or something. So we all get a nice long break to slack at home. Or play at Poke Pelago. Or visit friends with no holidays and laugh at them slaving over mountains of paperwork." <br/><br/>"Hey!"<br/><br/>"I'm joking." Moon bumped his shoulder lightly, giggling at the scowl on his face. "Actually, I'm going back to Kanto for a while." <br/><br/>"Visiting your hometown?" As far as he knew, Moon hadn't gone back to Kanto since she moved to Alola three years ago.<br/><br/>"That's part of the plan, yes! But I'm also hoping to visit some of the gyms..."<br/><br/>The journey to Malie City was short. As they descended Mt. Lanakila, the snow and wind melted away, revealing a clear, starry night sky. Landing outside the Pokemon Center, they walked towards the Malasada shop. <br/><br/>"...check out the Silph Co. Headquarters in Saffron. Oh, and I really want to drop by the Safari Zone! Mom never let me go there when I was younger, even though we lived right next to it."<br/><br/>Moon was always excited whenever Pokemon were involved. The sparkle in her eyes, the bright smile upon her lips, the unconscious gesturing of her hands... Seeing her happy brought a smile to his own face. "Sounds like you've got a lot to keep you going there."<br/><br/>"...Yeah!"<br/><br/>They had reached the shop. This late at night, it was still fairly crowded, but they could see several empty tables through the glass. Gladion reached for the door handle.<br/><br/>"Want to come with?" <br/><br/>He blinked, turning to look at her. "What?" <br/><br/>"It's ok never mind pretend I didn't say anything let's just go I can't wait to try their new recipes!!"<br/><br/>The bells on the door jangled as Moon burst through, her face crimson. Gladion stared after her for a few moments, confused. Why would she ask him to go with her to---<br/><br/><em>Oh.</em><br/><br/>He could feel his own cheeks beginning to burn. Slowly, he walked over to where Moon had plopped herself in the corner, hiding her face behind the large menu. Sliding into the seat opposite her, he smirked.<br/><br/>"Do you think we can finish all eight gyms and the Pokemon League in two weeks?" <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are we lost or do you know where we are?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuchsia City was Moon's childhood hometown. She had spent the first 11 years of her life living there, and she still remembered the iconic landmarks the city was known for.</p><p>Unfortunately, her memory didn't seem to extend to navigation.</p><p>"Are we lost or do you know where we are?" Gladion asked at last. It had been several hours since they walked out of Vermillion City, but they couldn't see Fuchsia anywhere.. Wild pokemon and the occasional trainer came into sight every now and then, but otherwise, all they could see around them were trees and more trees.</p><p>Moon frowned. "We're not lost! We just... haven't reached our destination yet."</p><p>Gladion raised his eyebrows at her. "And do you know exactly how we're supposed to get to said destination?"</p><p>"...Maybe?"</p><p>"We're lost."</p><p>Moon laughed as she continued walking. "Look on the bright side! At least we're getting to enjoy the warm sun, the peaceful breeze... We're definitely going in the right direction, so we'll get to Fuchsia sooner or later! ...Probably later!"</p><p>"Weren't you the one all excited about spending the whole afternoon in the Safari Zone?" Despite having grown up right next to it, Moon had never been allowed in because it was considered too dangerous for children. She had been looking forward to checking the place out at last.</p><p>"Yeah, I still am, but we can do that tomorrow!" Moon said.</p><p>"You said tomorrow is supposed to be gym challenge day," Gladion reminded her. Moon rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Since when were you such a stickler for planned schedules?" she said. "You sound almost like <em>Faba</em>."</p><p>Gladion's jaw dropped. "I'm just... <em>You're</em> the one that made all these plans!"</p><p>"Relax, I'm joking." Reaching out, Moon laced her fingers in his. Looking up at him, she smiled. "I know you're just trying to help keep us on track."</p><p>The corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a reluctant smile. "One of us has to be the adult here."</p><p>Moon blinked. "Did you just call me childish?"</p><p>"Considering how you get distracted by every Hoppip and Tangela we see, I'd say you--"</p><p>She silenced him with a kiss, pulling his head down to hers. His arms went around her of their own accord, reaching beneath her large backpack to hold her close.</p><p>When they parted a few minutes (or was it a few hours?) later, Moon smiled winningly at him, her lips pink and deliciously swollen.</p><p>"Still think I'm childish?" she teased.</p><p>Muttered something unintelligible, Gladion pulled his hands out from under her sweater and stepped backwards.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't catch that!" Moon said cheerfully.</p><p>"I said, we should to get to Fuchsia City," he repeated irritably.  Moon grinned knowingly.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I had a dream about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the three years since he got to know Moon, Gladion thought he had gotten used to the occasional weird behaviours she exhibited. Like the way she kept taking photos of everything with her Rotom at the most dangerous moments (when they were getting chased by two Buzzwoles, for example). Like when she prepared a bunch of antidotes and berries, then asked her Toxapex to poison her (for science).</p><p>Like when she threw a Friend Ball at his head and nearly knocked him out, then admitted that she didn't know how else to tell him that she wanted to be friends.</p><p>(It worked.)</p><p>Anyway, he thought he was used to her little idiosyncrasies.</p><p>But today, when she burst through his bedroom window at sunrise and landed on his bed, peering intently at him, Gladion felt a complete mixture of shock, embarrassment, and confusion rushing through him.</p><p>"What the <em>hell </em>are you doing?" he demanded, trying not to think about the fact that she was almost straddling his waist, her arms were pressing on either sides of his shoulders, and her face was... too close. Far too close.</p><p>His mystification increased when Moon sat back on her heels, looking relieved. She looked like she was dressed in sleep clothes, which didn't contribute to <em>his</em> relief at all.</p><p>"I had a dream about you," she said.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"Your hair."</p><p>As if that explained anything.</p><p>"What about my hair?"</p><p>"The um... standing piece. The antenna," Moon said, gesturing vaguely to the top of his head. "In the dream, I woke up in the morning and saw that it was lying flat on your face. You said that you had to charge it so it could stand up every morning, and so I flew over to see if it was really..."</p><p>She paused.</p><p>Gladion didn't say a word.</p><p>"Okay, yes, I think... I'm not very awake." With a sheepish smile, she rubbed her head, messing up her windblown hair even more.</p><p>Gladion rolled his eyes. "What kind of dream would have you staring at me in the morning, anyway?"</p><p>"It was just..." Moon froze. A look of panic flashed in her eyes.</p><p>"Just?" Gladion repeated.</p><p>"NothingI'mgoingbacktobedsorrytodisturbyoupleasegobacktosleepbye!!!"</p><p>In a flash, she was gone, leaping out of his window onto her Ride Charizard.</p><p>Sighing, Gladion tossed his now-lavender-scented covers back and jumped out of bed. It was barely 7, but he'd go into office early and start preparing for the day's meetings.</p><p>He didn't want to think about the kind of dreams <em>he </em>would have if he tried to go back to sleep now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If you wanted romantic, you wouldn't have started dating me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lumiose City is cold in winter.</p><p>Even through two layers of sweaters, a thick scarf and a winter coat, Gladion can feel the cold biting at him. His hands, wrapped in black leather gloves and tucked into his coat pockets, are almost numb. His nose feels dry, and with every exhale, he can see his breath in front of him.</p><p>"I hate the cold," he mumbles.</p><p>Moon laughs at him. "Come on, it's not that bad!" she says, bumping him gently with her shoulder.</p><p>Gladion scowls. "Easy for you to say. You climb Mount Lanakila five days a week."</p><p>"True," Moon concedes with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, we're almost there!"</p><p>Glancing up, Gladion sees the large, black building of Hotel Richissime across the road. Situated conveniently close to Lumiose Station, it is popular with tourists and Kalos travellers alike. And Kalos, the land of beauty, is definitely a wonderful country to travel.</p><p>Unfortunately, Lumiose City is cold.</p><p>It didn't feel quite so bad when the sun was out. Since they had scheduled only one night there, they spent the day exploring, clearing the Battle Institute, wandering through the Lumiose museum and taking photos of the Prism Tower (disappointingly, the gym is currently closed).</p><p>Now, after a quick dinner in a restaurant nearby, they are walking back to the hotel. But the sun is long gone, and the wind is freezing, and Gladion can't wait to get out of the cold.</p><p>Just as he thinks it can't get any worse, Moon gives a joyful exclamation.</p><p>"It's snowing!"</p><p>Gladion looks up, and sure enough, tiny flakes of white snow are drifting gently down. Cursing under his breath, he pulls his scarf more securely around his face.</p><p>"It's so pretty," Moon says, walking on as the traffic light turns green.</p><p>"It's troublesome," Gladion corrects dryly. "Snowfall's a pain to deal with when it gets heavy."</p><p> Moon rolls her eyes. "Can you be romantic for once?" she scolds, a smile tugging at her lips nonetheless. "We're in Lumiose City, the city of light, the metropolis of art, and it's a white winter!" <strong></strong><br/><br/>Gladion snorts. "If you wanted romantic, you wouldn't have started dating me."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>There is a dangerous glint in her eye, one that Gladion recognises.</p><p>"What are you plann--"</p><p>Without warning, Moon suddenly grabs his arm and tugs him off the pavement, dragging him into a small alley next to the hotel.</p><p>And then she kisses him, yanking his scarf down, pushing him against the wall. Her mouth is warm and soft but insistent, her tongue lazy and languid as it sweeps between his lips. He smells the familar scent of lavender, and feels her body pressing against his. Helpless to resist, he moans, pulling her closer. One hand, slightly clumsy due to the thick leather gloves, cups her cheek, tilting her face to deepen the kiss.</p><p>He jumps slightly when he feels a cold touch on his skin. Somehow, she's pulled a glove off and snuck beneath both sweaters, and her fingers are sliding across his chest, slowly warming up from the heat of his body, leaving trails of fire everywhere she touches. Suddenly, he feels hot, far too hot beneath all the layers he's wearing. He grips her tightly, one hand dropping to her hips, frantically trying to find the edge of her jacket so he could burrow underneath---</p><p>Moon pulls back from the kiss, her lips pink and her grey-blue eyes playful.</p><p>"I think there's plenty of romance in you," she teases, winking.</p><p>It's a good thing the hotel is right there. Tugging his scarf up to hide his crimson face, Gladion follows her through the door. </p><p>Lumiose City is cold, but right now, all he feels is the warmth lingering upon his lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>